


Just Some Good Ol’ Pearlina

by MarioMisc



Series: Oneshots [2]
Category: Splatoon
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Mild Angst, Oneshot, Pearlina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-13 15:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19253560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarioMisc/pseuds/MarioMisc
Summary: Pearl and Marina gay





	Just Some Good Ol’ Pearlina

**Author's Note:**

> Pearl and Marina gay

One minute. Sixty seconds.

It was too long. Pearl couldn’t take it.

She’s been waiting ALL DAY to cuddle with Marina. On their day off, Marina just worked and worked and worked. Pearl insisted she take a break but Marina didn’t listen. Pearl’s been waiting all day to be kissed. To be held. To be hugged.

Cod, Pearl loved how affectionate Marina and her were towards each other. She knew Marina loved her more than anything else in the world, and she was ALWAYS the best at cuddling.

Pearl sighed. “Goodness,” she said to herself, “Why does there have to be so much- WOAH!” Suddenly, Pearl was pulled up and pushed into a tight hug. She noticed dark-skinned arms wrapped around her body and that her head was near someone’s neck.

Marina’s neck.

“Hi, baby… I finished working!” Marina said softly.

Pearl started laughing. “How did you sneak up behind me?”

“I didn’t think I’d be able to! It ended up being worth a try though.”

“Hmph, I gotta step up my game. I try sneaking up on ya so many times and I always get caught!”

Marina placed Pearl down. She looked up to Marina, with Marina looking down with a smile… just the most beautiful smile to Pearl. She couldn’t help but blush.

“I feel like you were lost in thought… I wonder what it was about?”

“I dunno. Totally not about cuddling with my girlfriend…” Pearl chuckled.

Marina chuckled back, “I couldn’t stop thinking about it either!”

“Is that why you took so long to work?”

Marina blushed. “Well, we all get distracted!”

“You left me here STARVING for affection! You should be ashamed of yourself!”

“Oh, my deepest apologies, Ms. MC! As your servant, that must mean I should treat the princess extra well now, doesn’t it?”

Pearl laughed. “Is that even a question?! C’mere!” Pearl stretched her arms out. She wrapped them around Marina’s torso and pulled the tall Octarian towards her, their faces almost making contact. Their eyes were close… very close, and Pearl couldn’t help but admire Marina’s. That wonderful mix of blue and green, completed with pink on top. Pearl could stare at Marina’s eyes for an eternity and still be at awe at just how GORGEOUS they were…

Marina, smiling, suddenly said, “Baby, how about we get a bit more involv-” Pearl couldn’t help but interrupt Marina’s sentence with a soft kiss to the lips. She let go of Marina, who now leaned onto the bed on her own, and gently petted Marina’s cheeks with her thumbs while gripping Marina’s face with both of her hands. She was enamored by the soft texture it had.

Meanwhile, Marina was petting Pearl’s back with her left hand. The right hand stroked Pearl’s light, short tentacles. Pearl adored the smooth texture of Marina’s fingers on her tentacles and back.

After a few moments, Marina pulled back with a chuckle and a very dark blush. “I’m still impressed by how good you are at that!”

“Are you joking? You’re the master here!”

Marina laughed as she went to the other side of the bed and finally sat on it, facing Pearl. Pearl, on the opposite side of Marina, looked up towards her girlfriends face, holding a dark blush of her own. She’s been WAITING for this.

Marina suddenly grabbed Pearl’s torso and brought her into a great hug. Pearl’s head rested right in front of Marina’s neck as she too hugged Marina’s body, the two embracing each other. Marina, with Pearl in her arms, lied down on her side. Pearl’s blush got even darker. The level of comfort she was experiencing was DEFINITELY worth the wait. She wished Marina was able to see the huge grin on her face at that moment.

Marina only proceeded to satisfy Pearl more when she planted plenty of small kisses on Pearl’s forehead. The smaller girl then went to kiss the right side of Marina’s neck. Giggles were constantly in the air as the two girls embraced their love for each other.

Pearl tilted her head upwards a bit to a smiling Marina. A chuckling Marina. A happy Marina. An affectionate Marina. 

A loving Marina.

Pearl laughed yet again as she kissed Marina’s lips. She ALWAYS wanted to embrace Marina, but the urge was at its peak seeing Marina like this. Seeing her girlfriend, a veteran who had to endure living most of her life so far in such an oppressive society like Octarian society, this happy, and knowing that SHE was a great cause of it… it just made Pearl happy back, not even out of her own self-pride with how she managed to fill her girlfriend with so many positive emotions, but rather because of just how ADORABLE Marina was like this and how thankful Pearl was that Marina was able to be this happy. 

Pearl wanted nothing more than happiness for Marina. It’s why she helped Marina so much when she first came to Inkopolis. They formed an instant bond that was only strengthened through the language and cultural lessons as well as the music discussions and practice. Pearl never predicted that bond would eventually lead to love. For years, she saw Marina as a best friend at most, until the feelings came, and they never went away. It turned out that Marina had experienced a similar perception of their relationship. That day Marina confessed her true feelings to Pearl, live on television, right after the results of the Chaos VS. Order splatfest were revealed... that was a day Pearl was never ever in her life going to forget.

They became a couple voted Inkopolis’s cutest. A couple whose bond became known by millions. Pearl and Marina’s relationship was STRONG, with how they were able to embrace each other so easily and yet so effectively. Their loving kisses, their soft hugs, their playful flirts…

Pearl released her kiss from Marina’s neck, with more giggles being released from both girls. “Marina…” Pearl muttered.

Marina looked down at Pearl, yet again with her smile, “Yes, Pearlie?”

“I’m… so proud of you. How far you’ve come. How far WE’VE come. I… I love you so much… I love you more than anything else in this world…”

Somehow, defying all science, Marina’s smile widened. “I LOVE YOU TOO, PEARLIE!” Marina yelled as she tightened her hug with Pearl even more and began planting even more kisses on Pearl’s face.

The two girls kept laughing and laughing, so much so Pearl swore she saw some tears on Marina’s face.

Pearl and Marina were truly an inseparable couple.

**Author's Note:**

> Pearl and Marina gay  
> Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed! Kudos and comments with or without any criticism are very much appreciated.  
> For writing updates, follow my Twitter, @Mario_Misc!


End file.
